1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
In the electronics industry, the development of higher performance electronic systems, such as for example personal computers and communication systems, have led in an increase in demand for relatively highly integrated fast volatile memory devices. An example of such a memory device is a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device. Semiconductor devices, such as the DRAM devices, that are used in cellular phones or notebook computers are typically designed to have a relatively low power consumption characteristic. Reducing an operation current and a standby current of the semiconductor devices may result in relatively lower power consumption.
Data retention characteristics of a DRAM cell including a single transistor and a single storage capacitor may be sensitive to variations in temperature. Operation conditions of internal circuit blocks in a semiconductor integrated circuit are often adjusted based on variations in circumferential temperature. For example, DRAM devices used in mobile systems may be designed to adjust a refresh cycle time based on variations in circumferential temperature. Temperature sensors, such as for example digital temperature sensor regulators (DTSRs) and analog temperature sensor regulators (ATSRs), have been widely used to adjust the operation conditions of semiconductor devices, such as DRAM devices, based on variations in the circumferential temperature. Such temperature sensors may be used to detect a relatively high temperature and responsively adjust an operation cycle time in an attempt to reduce power consumption in a self-refresh mode. The temperature sensors may be used to monitor circumferential temperatures in a normal operation mode.